Doubts
by Orange5389
Summary: Ally knew him. She thought he didn't notice her, when he finally does, they become pretty close. But she does doesn't believe in austin liking her, especially when theirs still a jealous Kira in the picture. I am really bad at summary but check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... You probably think I died or something. I decided that I was going to end my one shot goodbye hug, because I couldn't find my inspiration for that anymore. So I have a new story and I promis. I won't abandon it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own austin and ally, if I did than I would force disney to make it come on more often. **

hello, my name is ally Dawson. I love singing and songwriting but I could never sing infront of an audience. i have a best friend trish Who is aweasome. I was currently dreaming about going on your with one direction. Hey, I'm a sixteen year old girl, who wouldn't dream about that.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I just slammed my alarm clock down, man I really hate that beep. I had gotten dressedin white jeans, yellow shirt , red hoodie and red converse. My hair was chestnut with Ambre highlights. I grabbed a granola bar and said bye to my mom, I had then gotten on the bus with my friend trish. When we got to school we had to wait in the cafeteeia before they let us go. My eyes than had found him... Austin Moon... I used to have a huge crush on him. When I say huge, I mean huge. It's not like I hate him now or anything, it's just that I had liked him in fifth grade, and we used to talk a little. Than I moved and than came back. I still think he's cut must my friend still think I like him. that might be true, but i just don't want to believe it, I mean I doubt he eeven remembers me. plus he already has a girlfriend, Kira Starr, shes one of the popular girls, shes not mean, shes actually really nice, she's in my cooking class . I wasn't exactly popular, because well. I just wasnt I used to be really shy, but I'm a little more confident now. " I see you've found him" I heard trish say. She knows that I a used to have a crush on him, " I wasn't staring at him, he had a... Bug on his face." I tried to cover up but failed miserably.

" Why don't u just go and talk to him, I've talked to him before" Trish said, I can't believe that she actually talked to him before.

" You didn't sAy anything about me, did you!" I said pestered. She told me to relax. The thing is if trish actually said anything about me, than he would probably think I'm a stalker. I really wanna be mor like trish, where she can talk to anyone and not be ignored. I had almost forgotten that we had to go.

i had to run because my locker is upstairs and first period is downstairs, and you know the funny thing, I have gym right after. After gym I had honors math upstairs, my had been turned because I had been talking to my friend, I hadn't realized that I had bumped into someone and all of our stuff had dropped. We had both said sorry at the the same time, and when I looked up to see who it was, I was face to face, with austin moon.i didn't no what happened but i had managed to keep my cool.

" I'm really sory it was my fault. He said with care. I had told him that it was okay.

" hey, aren't you ally, you were in my fifth grade class. And didn't you move away." he said. Inside I was screaming with excitment. I can't believe he actually remembered me. " um, yeah, and aren't you austin." I said trying not to act like I liked him and remembered his name all these years. " well it was cool talking to u even after all these years." He said again. We just kept talking about fifth grade for a while, and we were really comfortable around he each other, like we were back in fifth grade. everything was going fine and we were having fun until Kira came.

" hey austy, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to drop me off at class." Kira said in a sickly- sweet voice.

" I wa. Just talking to ally, we were friends in elementary." Austin said. He thought of us as friends.

" oh, hey ally arent you in my cooking class." Kira says pretending to be nice, i don't know why but she never really liked me. Austin was completely oblivious to Kira's tone. " um, well I gotta get to class, I said barely in a whisper. Austin looked at me and he looked a little disappointed. I had brushed past austin, which happened a lot.

At lunch we were allowed to go outside for twenty minutes, it was kinda like a recess. I played basketball, with trish, Cassidy and some other guys that I know. One of them was dez. Austins best friend. Trish and him hated each other but everyone could see that they liked each other except them. We were gonna choose teams, when austin and Kira came. Austin asked if he could play, and Kira was gonna sit there and cheer for him. When we all had teams, austin was on the opposite team. Truth is, I had a lot of fun. i was actually beating austin. he picked me up and tried to get me away from the ball. I acted like I was mad, but i had a huge smile on my face. The most amusing thing was Kira standing looking like there was steam coming out of her ears.

" you know what , I decided I actually do wanna play. " she said.

" But you don't even like basketball, plus you're wearing heels" austin reminded her.

She didn't listen and played anyway. She wasn't doing very well. She had gotten really mad. And "accidently smaxked the ball straight in my face. I felt dizzy and collasped to the ground. While hearing " ally!" From austin trish, and dez.

**so did you guys like it I'm gonna try to update every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hehe I'm back... Look I'm really sorry I haven't updated it in like a month. But I promise I haven't abandoned this story, I've been just really busy, and there has been a lot of drama at my school dance, and Ive been having mixed feeling for my friends crush, you know what enough about me I'll tell you guys the full story at the end, meanwhile enjoy the chapter.**

**disclaimer: if I did own austin and ally I would be murdered by a mod of fan girls.**

i had just woken up in the nurses office with an icepack over my head.

" What happened to me." I asked the nurse

"oh honey, you got knocked out at lunch today.i knew I got hit with a basketball.

" Who knocked me out?" I asked the nurse.

" The principal is outside with the group of people you were playing with to see what went down"

Third person pov...

with austin and everybody else

" okay , I know you guys were having fun and all, but seriously who knocked that poor girl out." Kira had rolled her eyes has he said "poor girl"

" I don't know,we were playing and a basketball hit her head and she got knocked out, I hope shes okay she got hit pretty hard." Austin had told the was infuriated about that.

"Austin, I don't think that anybody knocked her out, I mean have you seen her shes clearly out of shape, it's completely obvious that she would get hit with one." Kira sneered, meanwhile ally was hearing everything everybody was saying, she was in the hallway, going outside with the nurse.

" Hey, I am not out of shape" ally said offended.

"Ally are u okay" austin had asked her had been surprised that he would be this scared for her

"yeah, I. Fine just a bit dizzy is all." She said.

" Okay ally do you remember who knocked you out." The principal had asked her. Ally knew it was Kira who had knocked her out, but she decided to play around a bit.

" well, they were kinda tall," the principal had looked at austin, dez and Kira.

"and they had brown hair"

"Kira!" Austin had said to her.

" I'm sorry she's just been getting in the way of everything, you meet her today and theN you're all like best friends!" Kira poured out.

" that still gives you no right to do something like that to her."

" I can still do whatever I want, I'm better than her and you know it."

"shut up Kira you're just a little brat whos so jealous that she would do something as stupid as this, I would never like ally, she's barely a friend."

okay that had stung ally, she knew he would never like her, but she thought they were good friends, now they were barely friends at all.

" thats it Kira, I am done, I'm done with you being so jealous, I'm breaking up with you."

that. That's where everything stopped, and all eyes were on them, the schools power couple had just decided to break up, well Kira just got dumped.

austin the. Had stormed, lets just say nothing was the same between austin, ally and Kira. Austin hadn't spokeN to ally ever since he broke it off with kita, ally had been wondering why. And let's just say Kira, wasn't that happy of a camper either.

**sorry this chapter is so short I just needed to get this part out of the way, so I could, start a knew plot I guess you could but the next chapter is gonna go back to where they started. So sorry and by the way if you guys actually want to hear my **life story than you could pm me and I'll answer questions and tell u my story.


End file.
